sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 Cast and Crew
Sonic the Hedgehog meets Peter Pan (2003) was directed by John Price46500 (CGI) and P.J. Hogan set to released in November 2014 to direct-to-video, Plot In 1904, Peter Pan (Jeremy Sumpter) and Tinker Bell (Ludivine Sagnier) visit London and become enthralled by the stories that Wendy Darling (Rachel Hurd-Wood) and Sonic tells to they brothers. Aunt Millicent visits the Darling family and Sonic, and upon judging Wendy to be "almost" a woman, tells Mr. and Mrs. Darling to put more thought into Wendy's future and start to move up in social circles. She also suggests that Sonic and Wendy come and live with her, which terrifies all of the Darling children. That night, Wendy catches a glimpse of Peter hovering over her bed that night and her nursemaid and dog Nana steals his shadow just as he escapes. Sonic and Wendy are caught drawing Peter in her book in school the next morning. While chasing the delivery boy carrying a letter from Wendy's teacher to Mr. Darling at the bank, Sonic, Wendy and Nana literally crash into him and spoil his chances of impressing his superiors. Mr. Darling chains Nana outside and reprimands Sonic and Wendy before he, Mrs. Darling leave for a party, leaving Sonic and the children with Aunt Millicent. Peter visits Sonic and Wendy again, who sews his shadow back on. Peter talks about Neverland and Sonic and Wendy is fascinated, while Peter begins to like Wendy. Sonic asks Peter if she can give him a kiss to Wendy, but he thinks it's an object, so she panics and gives him a thimble. He says he will now give her one, so she closes her eyes and leans in. He is confused, so he simply plucks off an acorn from his shirt and holds it out to her. She attaches it to a chain and hangs it around her neck. Peter then invites her to be the "mother" to his gang of young boys called The Lost Boys. Before leaving, she asks to bring her brothers, John (Harry Newell) and Michael (Freddie Popplewell), and Peter reluctantly agrees, as he wants to make Sonic and Wendy happy but wanted it to be just him, her and Sonic. He grabs Tinker Bell and shakes fairy dust on Sonic and the children. He then tells them to think happy thoughts and they fly off to Neverland. When Sonic, Peter, Wendy, Michael and John reach Neverland, they spy on Captain Hook's (Jason Isaacs) ship from on a cloud. The pirates spot them and begin to shoot cannonballs at the kids. One knocks Wendy far away and the other causes Michael and John fall. Sonic and Peter tells Tinker Bell to find Wendy and take her back to the hideout while he gets the boys. Tinker Bell, however, reaches the hideout without Wendy. Out of jealousy, Tinker Bell tricks the Lost Boys into shooting Wendy with an arrow by telling them she is a dangerous bird. They all shoot an arrow and Tootles' arrow hits Wendy, sending her tumbling to the forest floor. The gang cheers and looks for the bird they have shot. When they reach her, the boys realize that it was not a bird they shot, but a girl. Peter sneaks up on them to surprise them. They immediately stand in front of Wendy, but Sonic and Peter moves them. He asks who did it, and the boys all say it was Tootles. Peter picks up an arrow and is about to stab Tootles with it, but Wendy stirs and they all realize she is alive. Peter tells the boys that they must build a house around her. Before they run off, two of the Lost Boys reveal to Peter that it was actually Tinkerbell who tricked them, and enraged by this, he breaks his friendship with Sonic and Wnedy. Meanwhile, the Indian princess Tiger Lily (Carsen Gray) captures John and Michael by in her hunting trap accident, and it flips them upside down. They are in nightgowns without any underwear and are facing Tiger Lily. This causes her to laugh so hard that she falls out of her tree perch and in front of Captain Hook and his pirates. Captain Hook captures Tiger Lily, and found John and Michael in the trees when John yelled for them to unhand the princess. Hook then captures them and takes them to the Black Castle as bait for Sonic the Hedgehog and Peter Pan. All three of them (and Michael's bear Teddy) are gagged and left chained to a rock to drown as the tide rises. Sonic and Wendy awakens and then exits the hut around them, only to find the Lost Boys on their knees. They all ask her to be their mother and she accepts after some convincing. They blindfold her and lead her to their hideout where she goes down a slide. It leads down into the tree where the hideout is. Peter and Sonic tells them that they must punish the children for trying to kill her and begins to chase them with a sword. She, however, suggests that the children must take medicine and says littlest firs. This reminds her of Michael and John and how they never arrived at the hideout. Sonic, Peter and Wendy go to the mermaid lagoon and ask he asks them if they've seen the boys. Sonic, Wendy and Peter learn that Hook has the boys and they go to save them. Sonic, Peter and Hook engage in a duel and Hook manages to gain the upper hand when he disarms Sonic and Peter and captures them momentarily. When Hook is about to kill Sonic and Peter, the crocodile that ate Hook's hand appears, allowing Sonic, Peter, Wendy, Wendy's brothers, and Tiger Lily to escape. The Crocodile desperately tries to eat Hook but he and the pirates make a narrow escape. That night, Peter shows Sonic and Wendy the fairies' home and together they share a romantic "fairy dance." While Hook spies on them, he is distressed that Peter has "found himself a Wendy." He finds Tinker Bell and they exchange ideas on how to take down Peter. Peter reminds Sonic and Wendy that they are just pretending to be a couple, and Wendy confronts Peter about his feelings about love. Peter becomes upset with her, and tells her to go home if she's not happy. Wendy also banishes Sonic saying this Whole thing was his fault, Wendy, hurt, escapes to her little house and sobs until she falls asleep. Peter returns to the Darling house, and seeing that Wendy's mother is still waiting for her children to come home, he attempts to shut the window to prevent her return to them. But, after a struggle, Wendy's parents manage to reopen the window, refusing to let it be closed, Meanwhile Sonic in the forest finds a Chaos Emerald and had a idea and Wendy has a nightmare about The Cable Guy chasing her. Hook finds Wendy and has her carried to his ship, the Jolly Roger. There, he entices her with a job telling stories to the crew and any pirate name that she wants. She chooses Red Handed Jill. Hook then sends a spy to follow her to the Lost Boys' underground hideout. The next day, Peter and Sonic hears of a new pirate joining Hook's crew and says that he will run her through. Wendy gets angry and says that he should do it right now because she was the pirate and they fight. She, after the fight is over, announces that they are going home. Peter is upset and tells them they may go if they wish. The Lost Boys ask if they can go to and this makes Peter even more upset, so he yells at them to leave if they wish (also Sonic). Sonic and Wendy tries to say goodbye to Peter but he keeps turning away. Sonic simply leaves a cup of medicine and tells him not to forget to take it. The pirates are waiting outside and they kidnap the boys as they are leaving the tree. Sonic and Wendy finds out, but she is bound and gagged before she can cry out for help. Hook goes down into the tree to try to kill Peter but is unable to reach him from the ledge he is on, so he poisons the medicine Wendy left for him. He wakes up to see that all of Sonic, the boys and Wendy are gone. He goes to drink the medicine, unaware that it is poisoned, but Tink stops him, poisoning herself in the process. Peter is angry at first, but then realizes that there is something wrong with her. He puts her by a candle and tells her to stay warm, but to no avail because she dies. Peter begins to cry, causing a storm to brew in Neverland and that makes Hook think he is dead. He tells Wendy to tell her last story before she walks the plank. She begins to tell a story of Captain Hook. Meanwhile, Sonic and Peter reaches out to children sleeping around the world, the Darlings, Sora, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario, Yin and Yang, Donald, Goofy, Manny, Sid, Diego, Peaches, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Louis, Granny, Shira, Cloud Strife, Roxas, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Team Chaotix, Amy Rose, Scrat, King Mickey, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Head Mini-Sloth, Prancer, Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla the Rabbit, Buck the Weasel, Captain Gutt's pirates crew members, Riku, Kairi, Reggie, Jake, S.T.E.V.E. and Little Jack even The Brat Pack (Peaches's enemies), Sid's Family, Fast Tony, Peaches's former lover Ethan, Ethan's buddy, Santa Claus, Scratte, Miss Acadia and even the pirates to sustain her and Sonic with their belief in fairies, as Sonic transforms Super Sonic all 7 of the Chaos Emerald. Super Sonic, Peter and Tink save Wendy and the boys from walking the plank, and they all fight against the pirates. Hook sprinkles himself with Tink's fairy dust, and duels Super Sonic and Peter in the air, weakening him with taunts about Sonic and Wendy abandoning him and eventually forgetting about him when she grows up. Super Sonic and Peter falls, unable to fight with those thoughts and gives in to inevitable death. But with a "thimble" (a hidden kiss) from Wendy, Super Sonic and Peter recovers and re-engages Hook, who loses his confidence and his altitude above the water, and is eaten by the crocodile. Sonic and Wendy decides that she belongs back home, and returns to London with Sonic, her brothers and the Lost Boys. Mr. and Mrs. Darling, overjoyed by the return of Sonic and their children, adopt the Lost Boys; Slightly, who got lost on the way to London and arrives at the house too late, is adopted by Aunt Millicent. Peter, now with more respect for Sonic, Wendy and her decision to return to London, promises to never forget about Sonic and Wendy and to return to hear stories before heading back with Tinker Bell to Neverland. According to Wendy, however, she was not to see Peter Pan again, and told his stories to her children and they will tell it to their children, (expect Sonic, who wishes for to reunited with him). “Sonic the Hedgehog meets Peter Pan (2003)” is a Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and TWC presentation, a Red Wagon/Allied Stars/Intrepid Pictures/Sega/Sonic Team production, in association with Marza Animation Planet, Blumhouse Productions, Reel FX Creative Studios, EMJAG Productions and Icon Film Distribution (Australia), a US-Australia-UK-Japan co-production. It will be distributed by Universal Pictures, a Comcast Company, and in select territories by Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Releasing International, MGM, Intrepid Pictures (through The Weinstein Company) and Icon Film Distribution (Australia). Alternative ending An alternative based on Barrie's epilogue is featured on the DVD, but with unfinished special effects and no music. In this version, Peter returns to the London house 20 years later, finding Sonic and also Wendy as a grown mother. He is deeply hurt when Sonic tells him Wendy has grown up, and walks over to Wendy's daughter, who is asleep in bed. His sobbing awakes the little girl, and she introduces herself as Jane. Peter grins excitedly at Sonic and Wendy, and with her mother's permission, Sonic and Jane flies away with Peter to Neverland as Wendy watches through the window after them. Trivia *In the USA distribution where Universal distribution, only the Universal Pictures logo appears at the beginning followed by the title, the Columbia Pictures, MGM, Intrepid Pictures, Red Wagon Entertainment and Icon Film Distribution logos appear after the end credits. **in the original version, Revolution Studios was the production of the film, usually Intrepid Pictures and EMJAG Productions took over Revolution's place, the main reason Revolution Studios was closed in 2006, but as a TV company in 2010, also TWC is foreign sales and international sales the film. *Sora, Manny, Sid, Diego, Tails, Knuckles, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Ellie, Peaches, Granny, Louis, Shira, Katie, Steffie, Meghan, Amy Rose, Buck the Weasel, Riku, Kairi, Cloud Strife, Roxas, Team Chaotix, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver, Blaze the Cat, Scrat, Scratte, Silas, Raz, Gupta, Squint, Flynn, Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit, Santa Claus, Head Mini-Sloth, Prancer, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Fast Tony, Sid's Family (Uncle Fungus, Eunice, Milton and Marshall), Little Jack, Miss Acadia and Ethan had cameos in the film when saying i Do Believe in Fairies and in the scene of the movie of I Do "Believe In Fairies" scene in Sonic the Hedgehog meets Peter Pan (2003). **Because John Price46500 considered the i Do Believe in Fairies scene to be a scene which needed choreographing, he turned to a London into Motion Capture to help him put the scene together; Neverland (live-action). he choreographer himself is primarily responsible for the scene. **P.J. Hogan and John Price46500 scored Steve Martino, Tai Yasue (co-director), Jimmy Hayward, Tetsuya Nomura, Mathias Malzieu, Stéphane Berla, and Mike Thurmier. John Price46500 and P.J. Hogan said he would repay them by directing a scene of this movie for $1. Steve, Tai, Tetsuya, Jimmy, Mathias, Stéphane and Mike along with composers John, Dominic, Yoko and including Dionysos and executive producers Lori, Chris, Karen, Carlos, Rie, Aron and Shinji, a mix up live-action and CGI and motion capture, they said that they was curious to get hands-on experience with the HD cameras which Price46500 and Hogan holds. When they asked about they experience, Malzieu merely replied, "Mission Accomplished." **Guest directors Steve Martino, Tai Yasue (co-director), Tetsuya Nomura, Jimmy Hayward, Mathias Malzieu, Stéphane Berla and Mike Thurmier all directed the I Do Believe in Fairies scene, including guest executive producers Lori Forte, Chris Wedge, Karen Disher, Carlos Saldanha, Rie Nishi, Aron Warner and Shinji Hasimoto, Michael Berg, David I. Stern, John J. Strauss and Lori Forte for the story, guest cinematographe Renato, guest editors James Palumbo, John Venzon and David Ian Salter, guest screenplayers Michael Berg (also story), Jason Fuchs, Jimmy Hayward and Mathias Malzieu (also directs the scene) and Scott Mosier, guest producers Lori Forte (also executive producer and story) and John C. Doskin and guest composers John Powell, Dominic Lewis and Yoko Shimomura, including Dionysos, involving that Sora, Manny, Sid, Diego, Tails, Knuckles, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Ellie, Peaches, Granny, Louis, Shira, Katie, Steffie, Meghan, Amy Rose, Buck the Weasel, Riku, Kairi, Cloud Strife, Roxas, Team Chaotix, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver, Blaze the Cat, Scrat, Scratte, Silas, Raz, Gupta, Squint, Flynn, Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit, Santa Claus, Head Mini-Sloth, Prancer, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Reggie, Jake, S.T.E.V.E., Little Jack, Miss Acadia and Ethan made in I Do "Believe in Fairies" scene, along with The Darlings, Children (around the world) and the Pirates as to subtain Sonic, Wendy and Peter Pan. **The i Do Believe in Fairies scene was filmed in Japan, in the Golden Hall, and took over a week to complete. According to John Price46500, there were Sora and the Ice Age characters and everyone, with 21 backgrounds on hand at any given time. **during the scene of I Do Believe in Fairies, Reggie and Jake are in S.T.E.V.E, saying they Do Believe in Fairies, as they go back to the first Thanksgiving. *At the beginning of the end credits, the main actors, actresses, and the director come out on screen to take their final bows. If they did a voice in the film, they are presented as the character they voiced in the film. If their role was strictly live action and motion capture, they are presented as a Child version of their character, expect Sonic, Sora, Sora's parents, the other characters, The Brat Pack, Peaches's former lover Ethan, Little Jack, Miss Acadia and the Ice Age characters. **The credits feature the characters walking by the names of their voice actors and sometimes pausing briefly to wave. The human characters (George and Mary Darling, parents,etc.) are in Child form. Sonic is also seen in a child form. **NOTE: this ending is in motion capture. **Ethan's Buddy didn't appear speak only in sign language. *Freddie Highmore had also previously starred in Finding Neverland, another film adaptation of the origins and biopic of Peter Pan. He played Peter Llewelyn Davies. **Freddie Highmore also reprised the role of Santa Claus as a voice for the Spanish, German, Australian, Hungarian, Italian, Mexican, French-Canadian (Québec), Swedish and Russian dubbed versions with different accents, similar to his dub in Sonic Storm Advetures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, expect this time one of them was Mexican (Latin America), instead of Finnish. *Studio: Intrepid Pictures, Red Wagon Entertainment, Allied Stars, EMJAG Productions, Icon Film Distribution, Blumhouse Productions *Distributed by: Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, The Weinstein Company (international), Icon Productions (Australia) **Universal Pictures distributed the film in the United States, Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer distributed the film in Worldwide, excluding UK, France, Australia, New Zealand, South America, South Africa, Finland, Japan and Spain, Entertainment One distributed the film in Canada (including Spain) and The Weinstein Company and Intrepid Pictures handled sales and distribution for UK, France, Spain, Finland, Australia, New Zealand, South America, South Africa, Japan and Canada. **Universal Pictures will distribute the film in North America, Columbia and MGM distributed the film in Worldwide, expect UK, France, Australia, New Zealand, Spain, Canada, New Zealand, Finland, Japan, South America and South Africa and The Weinstein Company will handle foreign sales and distribution on behalf of Intrepid Pictures, EMJAG Productions, Blumhouse Productions and Allied Stars. *Release date: November 2014 (direct-to-video) *Running time: 117 minutes *Country: United Kingdom, United States, Australia, Japan *Language: English, French *Budget: $130,600,000 *Box office: $121,975,011 Category:Sonic Adventure films